


触

by murmurer



Category: Original Work
Genre: 不及随笔
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murmurer/pseuds/murmurer





	触

前两天平台上还有没化完的雪，今天纽约就被温热的空气包围。  
我抓紧了手里的购物袋，假装一个有目标、有事做的人。周五的晚上街头全是不知来处的音乐声，每个转角都像是露天酒吧，而真正的露天酒吧人满为患，占据上风的是裸露的肌肤，啪嗒啪嗒的凉鞋，还有暖烘烘的臭味。  
还有人裹得严严实实，不为所动。那是躺在教堂门口的人。  
身体。  
刚刚的舞蹈演出里，有一段时间音乐停止了。空旷之中只有六七个颀长的女人在探索触摸彼此的身体。她们手臂交缠，颤抖，亲密。  
也还有很多其他的舞者，他们体型各异。这可能是非专业舞蹈团的好处，使我看到与自己身体相似的人颤抖，撕扯，躺倒。于是他们的痛苦更像是我的痛苦。他们衔着象征眼泪的小灯，它们颗颗落地的时候闪闪发光。  
我可以试着描述电影，但是不会描述舞蹈。当她拾起那些眼泪缀到自己黑色的裙子上起舞时，我的泪水滑了下来。  
最珍贵的是这个小小的、黑色的剧场里，悲痛得以存在。外面那个热的世界里没有悲痛。  
田村心说，他想给巴形做一把扇子，因为巴形没有特定的原主（常常在婚礼和庆典上使用的巴形薙刀守护过无数的女性，作为集合体，有过太多的主人）。他要在扇子上写：我来做你的主人。  
我想努力成为我身体和记忆的主人。


End file.
